


Broke your heart (but I got you good!)

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth pranks Percy, F/M, Humor, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: Deep down inside, Annabeth has always had potential for being the best prankster there is. She's smart, she's precise, and can certainly be very convincing when it comes to Percy. With the help of some of her friends, she can surely get sweet, hilarious revenge. Oh, this is going to be a good one for Chase. Watch out, Jackson. You've got one thing coming.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Broke your heart (but I got you good!)

Looking back in time, Annabeth probably should have realized that her actions would have consequences in the end. Very messy ones at that. But she figures it’s okay because it’s not like she’ll let him get away with it unscathed anyways. If he really thought so, then he’s got one thing coming.

* * *

Annabeth heard Piper’s approaching footsteps from behind the oak tree she was currently leaning on. “Please tell me you got it this time McLean.”

“Nope!” Piper said, popping the p. “Don’t give me that look. I’m kidding, course I got it. I’d be crazy not to after you nearly kicked me across the entire camp last time.”

“Yeah, well, you deserved it.” Annabeth crossed her arms and arched a recently plucked by Piper eyebrow.

“That’s absolutely no way to speak to your best friend, babe.” Piper dramatically winked and then fluttered her eyelashes.

“I speak to you however I want to, _babe_.” Annabeth was smirking as she mocked Piper. “Now hand it over.” Piper handed Annabeth the satchel of fake blood but definitely not before grumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _I’ll do what I want asshole._ Annabeth made sure to kick her in the shin. Hard.

“Ow!”

“If you didn’t like it then you should think twice about what you say to me next time. Now where’s Connor? I need him for this too because you’re just not important enough.”

“You’re a little bit- “

“I dare you to finish that.”

“Beautiful. You’re a little bit beautiful.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Piper threw her head back and let out a laugh. “He should be here soon. So tell me what the plan is exactly.”

“I’m going to walk towards Percy and Connor is going to _accidently_ trip into me so that I stumble into the table. But I’m going to actually slam my face into the table and pop the blood pouch next to my nose. Percy will probably freak out because he’s Percy and he loves me. You should really know this because I already told you all of this.”

“You should know by now that I don’t like listening to your voice more than I have to. Why are you pranking Percy again?”

“He took my bagel as I was eating it at breakfast last week.”

“Um? You let that boy know only I’m allowed to do that and if he does it again, he’ll be hearing from my lawyers. And I’ll charmspeak a wasp to sting right under his right eye.”

“That’s exactly true which is why you should have gotten me the blood when I asked you to.”

“Hey, I’m sorry I have a life and can’t do anything you want at any secon-“ Piper was cut off when a resounding whistle ran through the air. She didn’t even have to look to know it was Connor.

“Connor, you’re really annoying sometimes. I just hope you know that.” Annabeth let out with an annoyed huff. That whistle was particularly loud and she could actually still hear a ringing. It’s a wonder that no one else heard it.

Piper let out a snort. “ _Sometimes?”_

“Can it, Beauty queen. And Annabeth, do you think I really care? The answer is no, I don’t. Now tell me again how I’m supposed to help you prank your boy toy?” Because he’s so smart, he decided to make kissy faces. That definitely earned him something just a tad bit less than pleasant.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and retold him everything she told Piper two minutes ago. Honestly, Annabeth had no idea why she chose to ask for a Stoll’s help because he would probably end up actually pushing her into a table as his demented version of a prank. Maybe she should ask for someone else’s help actually. Malcolm? Katie Gardner? Even Leo would probably be a better idea.

Before she could voice her idea, Connor put on a shit-eating grin. “Oh man, this is going to be so much fun. Don’t you think so Pipes?”

“I’m excited to see how Percy’s going to murder you. Heavens knows you deserve it.” Connor’s smile faltered at that.

When Connor looked to Annabeth for backup, she gave him a sympathetic look but the second he looked away she gave Piper a big thumbs up. “I’m excited to see how Percy murders him too, Piper, ever since he screamed spider next to the Athena table. Anyways, be prepared for dinner. Shit’s about to go down.”

* * *

Later that day, Annabeth was wearing a gray sweater with dark blue skinny jeans to saveher from the biting wind. Her hair was up in her messy ponytail to try to prevent her golden blonde “princess curls” ,as Percy liked to call them, from getting stained by the red of the blood.

She looked around the pavilion and saw Piper sitting next to Percy at the wooden Poseidon table. She wasn’t technically supposed to but after the last war, most of the seven sat there. Chiron never really said anything about it. Her siblings were at the Athena table and Chiron was at the edge of the pavilion. A lot of kids were currently sacrificing their food to the gods. She continued to look around and gather all the details while waiting for Connor. Oh, were they in for a surprise.

“Let’s do this. Stoll style.” Connor appeared behind her seemingly out of nowhere. He was practically vibrating in his pants. Has it been a long time since his last prank or something?

“I think you mean Chase style. You know, the style that isn’t full of stupidity. Don’t give me that look, you know your pranks are stupid. Oh, and I forgot to ask, did you tell Will what we’re doing so he doesn’t freak out?”

He let out a _hmph_. “I’m not so sure that I even want to help you anymore.” Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

“You’re helping me.”

“In your dreams.”

“I think you mean in my reality. Now tell me, did you alert Will?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes _ma’am_.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone”

“Deal with it, owlhead.” She smacked his head again.

“Just do what you’re supposed to. I have the packet attached to my sleeve, so I can just pop it next to my nose. Hope you’re ready cause it’s go time.”

“ _Finally_. Let’s do this _ma’am_!”

Annabeth shot him another look before beginning to walk towards the Poseidon table. She saw Piper looking at her with her mouth suspiciously behind her well-manicured hand, probably attempting to conceal a pearly white smile. Percy was too busy putting ketchup on his double cheeseburger to notice that Annabeth had begun walking towards him. Oh well, that’ll change soon enough.

Annabeth wrapped her hand around the blood satchel attached to the base of her sleeve, awaiting the blow she knew would come. She was around six feet from the table when Connor ran right into the back of her. It was with a lot more force than she expected too. She exaggerated the fall and slammed her face, specifically her nose, right next to the real love of Percy’s life: his cheeseburger.

With her hand next to her face, she squeezed the packet until she felt a small _pop!_ Within seconds, there was blood all over the table and blood gushing from between her fingers. Within seconds Percy and some other surrounding campers’ eyes were on her, wondering what was going on.

Connor was the first to break the silence around the table. “Oh my gods, I am _so_ sorry! Annabeth, are you okay? I’m sorry, oh my gods, what do I do?” Connor began to panic like a headless chicken, which Annabeth would have believed to be real had she not actually been in on the prank. Who would’ve known that Connor Stoll was actually a good actor? Someone give this boy an Oscar.

Percy opened his mouth but no sound actually came out for a few seconds. “I- Oh my gods Annabeth.” He stood up and tried to grab Annabeth’s face. “Shit, are you okay? Come here, let me see it.” He tried to gingerly touch her nose but Annabeth let out a breathless sob.

“It hurts! Don’t touch it.” Annabeth now had tears streaming down her face which was a surprise to herself because she never knew she could fake cry so easily.

“Wise Girl, you’re losing a lot of blood. Why is it so much?” The last part was muttered so she knew it was more to himself than to Annabeth. It was when she decided to take a look at the table that she saw what he meant. Blood was still gushing from her hand, but the table had an enormous puddle of blood that was actually still growing (why was it still growing?) and dripping onto the floor. It was actually a lot of blood.

“You’re okay Annabeth. Here, just sit down.” The ‘you’re okay’ was more to reassure himself than her. Percy grabbed the upper part of her arm and led her to the seat, while calling out for help. So far, this was going right with her plans. Every bullet point was being hit. She was also drawing quite lot of eyes. Bullseye.

Will Solace, who was also in on the prank, began to approach her with a black bag full of what she assumes to be medical supplies. “What happened?” Will tried to sound alarmed as he gathered more information. Percy was still holding her arm, shooting worried glances at her every few seconds. It was actually endearing.

Will put gloves on his hands and grabbed a white piece of cloth. “I’m going to just wipe the blood off to see your nose. I promise I’ll be careful.”

Annabeth shook her head violently. “No.”

“I think it’s broken. That amount of blood isn’t good and if it doesn’t stop, you’re going to pass out from blood loss.”

Annabeth whimpered, causing Percy tighten his hold on her and sit down next to her while whispering sweet pieces of encouragement into her ear.

Once Will began wiping blood off, Annabeth faked a wince and looked over to the Athena table. She turned her attention back to Will a second later who was asking if she felt lightheaded or was having trouble with her vision. She opened her mouth to respond but ended up with a mouthful of blood instead of words. That fake blood was actually rather bitter. She hopes it isn’t toxic.

“Her nose is most likely broken. That’s probably why it’s bleeding so much but I will need to do an x-ray right now to be 100% sure.” Will was still examining her nose as he said this, trying to help keep up the act.

“She’s losing way too much blood to have an x-ray right this instant. I’m pretty sure that the main priority right now is stopping the bleeding.” The way Percy said that was kind of snobby but it’s understandable when your girlfriend is practically bleeding out. She’d be the same way. Annabeth’s sweater was completely soaked in the blood. She probably should have checked how many ounces were in one bag.

“I’m going to stop the bleeding first, don’t worry. I just need to take her to the infirmary first.”

Percy practically growled. “You can’t help her here?”

“It would be faster if I brought her there rather than going and bring all the equipment back.”

“ _Fine_.”

As Percy began to help Annabeth stand up, she let out a small “Percy?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Percy looked at her with is eyes, not moving his head.

“I have to tell you something...” Annabeth whispered this sentence quickly as they began walking to the infirmary.

“Do you feel sick? Lightheaded?” Percy stopped walking for a second and turned to face Annabeth.

“No. It’s just- This is...” Annabeth slowly got quieter as she said this so Percy couldn’t hear the rest.

“What?”

“This is a prank!” Annabeth began sprinting away not even a second later while laughing like a madman at the top of her lungs.

She turned around slightly as she was running. “This is what you get for taking my bagel last week. Piper says only she can do that and you’ll be hearing from her lawyers by the way!”

“Annabeth! That was a _bagel._ No one got hurt!” Percy stood in place with his arms spread out and looked exasperated.

“No one got hurt here either!” Annabeth turned back around to continue running and she noticed Piper and Connor were already in front of her. The three of them ran until they reached the same oak tree they were at earlier by the forest.

“Did you- did you see his face?! It was hilarious!” Piper was red faced and doubled over laughing. “You have no idea how hard it was trying not to laugh!”

“When you told him, oh girl, his face! I don’t think I’m the one getting murdered today.” Connor was leaning against the bark of the tree, tears in his eyes, struggling to even breathe.

“I honestly don’t doubt it, Stoll. I still think it was worth it.” Annabeth could not stop smiling as she wiped her own tears away. This was just too good. “I think I should probably sleep with one eye open because there’s no way I’m not getting pranked back.”

Connor snorted. “He’s probably going to turn the water freezing cold while you’re taking a shower or something.” Connor still had tears in his eyes and was now lying on the floor. “You’re going to get pranked _so_ bad from him! You owe me for helping you do that. Priceless! Oh my gods.” Connor slowly sagged to the floor as he talked.

Piper was already laying on the floor, but she was face down in the dirt, her back moving as silent laughs coursed through her body. “I’m not even mad that he took your bagel because otherwise this wouldn’t have happened. I’m so glad I got to be a part of that.” She let out another breathless laugh.

Annabeth lowered herself to the ground. She looked to her left to see Connor completely morphed into the ground at this point. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. “If he ever pranks me again, at least he’ll know what’s coming for him that time.

“Please always include me in your pranks, I love it. _Genius!_ ” It came out muffled because her face was in the dirt. It was surprising that she could say anything at all with all those earthworms that were probably in her mouth.

A distant yell of “ _Annabeth!”_ was heard throughout the forest followed by a thumping of feet.

_“Uh oh.”_

* * *

In the end, Percy did end up getting her back. He put shaving cream in her pillow two nights after her prank. Fortunately for her, it was her sibling who took the heat for that one. Percy, however, really wanted payback so he ended up dumping blue glitter on her head when she exited the big house and gray glitter when she left the dining pavilion. When she wasn’t looking, he switched her real fries for plastic ones that were rather realistic (thanks Stolls!) and poured salt into her water. Let’s just say that Percy’s main mistake was that he pulled five pranks too many. If Annabeth pretended to break her nose for having her bagel taken, then you could only imagine what she’s going to do now. _Watch out, Jackson_.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net on 07/17/2018


End file.
